Things happen
by skullfire98
Summary: after 3x09. Their plan failed, after everything failed. Only good came out is that she finally let go of Stefan. But what happens after she does choose, and when Elena receives some earth shattering news she learns that she has to seduce Klaus to kill him
1. Chapter 1

**Things happen...**

**AN- Guys this is my take after 3x05. Please note that this is a 10 page chapter that I didn't want to break because of my exams so I'll probably post after them. Please review and I'll see you in a couple of weeks. :)**

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING.  
><strong>

It happens, love happens, shit happens. One minute you tell yourself that you're not going to fall in love. That you have just gotten out of a relationship with a nice, sweet guy because of a horrible tragedy and then, just when you think you aren't ready to be with someone, life throws him at you. Upon looking he's the perfect guy, handsome, funny, sweet, mysterious, everything you can possibly imagine. So you in a short period of time fall in love.

And thats when it all comes crashing down.

* * *

><p>It had been a tough day on him, everything was going perfect until it just wasn't. It was like we had it and then at the last second it got messed up. Looking at him sitting on the sofa, his head in his hands, my heart broke. I remembered the day I had first met him, exactly in this room, well technically the path leading to the parlor but still, he was (and still is) breathtakingly beautiful, but one look at his face and I knew he was that guy. The guy that you'd never bring home to meet your parents, the guy who'd never stick around long enough to meet your parents, the guy that only looked at your physical qualities rather that you as a person.<p>

But over the past two years I saw him in a whole new light, he became that guy who was betrayed, hurt, cheated and treated unfairly. That guy who when loved someone loved with every fibre of his being, a masochist who would give everything up for himself to see someone else be happy, the guy that you would love and cherish and never let go. He was that guy.

"Elena.. I'm sorry. I know I asked you to trust me, and the one time, the one time you did, I blew it away. Please don't cry..." He said, and I realized that for a long time I had been staring at him, tears falling from my eyes.

Hastily wiping away the tears from my eyes, I walked towards him took the glass of scotch and smiled.

"You know, I never really liked the taste of scotch, or any liquor except vodka, champagne or an occasional gin and tonic. But now I find myself craving the fire that it ignites when it grows down my throat or the feeling of satisfaction I get after I drink it. Maybe I'm becoming a borderline alcoholic, maybe I'm just different now..." I said, staring at the yellow liquid before finishing the glass, just for the dramatic flare.

"Hm. I'm different now too." Damon said, his eyes looking a darker shade as the reflection of the flame engulfed them. He said standing up and walking towards a nearby wall, I followed him, knowing that if I didn't he would most probably try to zip away.

"You're not different, Damon. Different would be if you would pretend to be someone you're not. You're the same, as always. Fun, kind to the people you love, fierce, caring, charming, true to yourself and chivalrous or wait cross that last one, but you know what I mean." I said, and his shoulders tensed.

"Why do you think that, Elena? Why do you always push me? Is it because Stefan's gone? Because he doesn't love you anymore? Maybe because now that he's gone you..." He shouted and before he could say something that would possibly make me slap him I interrupted him,

"Stefan? Damon there is something you need to know, that night when Klaus compelled him, he didn't Stefan's pupils did not dilate, he was not compelled, he was never compelled. Why do you think he saved you from Mikael? Why do you think he saved me from dropping? Why do you think he interrupted every damn moment that I would tell you that I have strong feelings for you!" I blurted out on my own. My eyes widened with realization of what I had just said, and my body turned to me and said, 'what an elegant way to tell the man you love that you might love him too'.

I looked at Damon expecting some kind of reaction when a scream erupted from me and on instinct alone I threw myself at Damon before a sharp stinging pain coursed through my body and indescribable pain shot trough my chest inches away from my heart. Trying to stay conscious I saw Rebecca throw Damon onto the nearby wall, and turn towards me.

"You saved him from being killed, be thankful I pity you right now. Try that again and I'll make sure to kill him slowly and infront of you next time." And with that she was gone. My body slumped to the ground and I looked down at a gut wrenching sight, my whole torso was covered in blood. I began to feel light headed and with all the energy I could muster, I breathed,

"Help me Damon."

* * *

><p>The second the words left my mouth I saw his body begin to move, automatically his fangs elongated at the smell of blood. He rushed to my side and I saw through one hazy eye that he was trying his best to control. He bit into his wrist and brought it to my lips, and said the words that scared me and made me fall deeper for him at the same time,<p>

"Drink, you're dying. Cant, cant lose you."

So I drank, drank the thick red liquid and gulped it and immediately felt the pain go away. Felt the hole in my chest heal, felt my bones somehow fix themselves and in a matter of seconds I felt.. normal. Breathing heavily I looked at Damon whose gaze was trying not to drift on the blood on my hand. I didn't know if my next move was based purely on adrenalin, blood oh who am I kidding, the deep-seeded feelings I had for him came rushing back and slowly, inch by inch I moved my hand closer to his mouth. He turned towards me, confusion spreading through out his gorgeous face, I nodded reassuringly and before I could say anything his veins came out and his face slowly transcended onto my hands. His tongue swiped down on the blood, tasting it, before he took my fingers in his mouth and one at a time slowly sucked the remnants of the blood, swirling them in his mouth with his tongue as an erotic moan escaped from my lips.

He turned towards me his eyes mirroring my own hunger, my own yearn for him before he hastily shook his head. I stared at him and saw an emotion I knew all to well in his eyes, regret.

Hot tears threatening to fall, I got up, trying to salvage any ounce of dignity before thinking of what had just happened. I told him that I had feelings for him, we had a moment and he obviously doesn't still love you.

"I know that you cant wait forever, and I know that it took me a long time to finally admit to you that I have feelings for you, more than I ever did for anyone else. And I know I took a ling time to tell you that I choose you, only you but then explain to me what was that? I came this close to losing you, I could have died Damon, you could have died. And if you would have would have lost it, I would have killed myself. So here I am in front of you, begging you to not give up on me, begging you to give me one last chance, because... because you're my world Damon and I am nothing without you, I love you. Please don't reject me." I said, all the wall I had around me breaking, all the fake I'm okay with everything attitude shattering, all my vulnerability coming forward.

When I didn't hear anything for what seemed like an hour but was only just a few seconds, the tears threatening to fall, fell and I screamed at my body to move, but before I could Damon looked at me, stood up and came towards me, his eyes boring into mine and his lips pressed firmly in a thin line,

"I could never reject the only woman I have loved in my whole existence." His voice, husky with desire. With his hands he softly wiped away the tears and put his forehead near mine, embracing me in an amorous hug, his whole body pressing against mine.

"I love you, Damon." I said. "I should, uh, get out of this shirt." I said, before awkwardly trying to go upstairs and change,

"No problem." He said grabbing my hand, so that I couldn't go and pulling me in for a kiss, a kiss that ignited my body on fire with a passion so well.. passionate that it left me breathless. And in that moment, nothing mattered as I kissed him rough and hard, forgetting all thoughts of tomorrow or yesterday. My kiss deepened as his tongue doing wonders inside my mouth elicited a moan from somewhere deep within me.

Boldly I took of his shirt and he mine throwing it somewhere far away,

"Wait, don't you want to wait for me to set up the upstairs bedroom, make our first time by the book?" Damon asked,

"When were we by the book? I want you Damon." I said, smiling before roaming my hands over his chest. He looked at me, his body struggling to speak,

"Do you honestly want the first time we make love to be up against a wall or a sofa?" Damon said,

"Why is this such a big deal, Damon?" I asked, frustrated by his concern on where we do it instead of doing it.

"Because I want to do you right, Elena. Now that I have you, I don't want to mess things up." He said, his eyes not meeting mine. My heart melted and I looked at him.

"Look at me, it doesn't matter where we make love, now that we have each other we can have sex where ever, what matters is that we love each other. And honestly I'm fine right here, so shut up and kiss me Damon." I said, demandingly and he complied, oh he complied.

His hands reached down and unzipped my jeans, before tearing them away, leaving me clad in only my bra and panties. Not to be underdressed I did the same, struggling with his belt, he impatiently ripped it away and threw it away before pushing me down hard on the sofa and covering my body with hot kisses.

His hands roamed over my body, exploring it, leaving goosebumps where he touched. Unclasping my bra, I felt my whole body go rigid and a blush creep up as I realized that he was the second man to ever see my exposed like that, but the he explored the soft, firm swell of my breasts and tugged on the tender pink crests, he had me moaning and bucking my hips towards him.

I felt myself going out of control very fast, all the events of the day melting away replaced by this odd, primal sensation channeled into one piercing need. I wanted him, really really wanted him, with an intensity that was so un-hidable I was surprised it took me this long to take out. Ripping away my underwear, his exploration of the slick pink cleft drove me insane with delight.

"You're so perfect." He growled, tipping my leg back to rise over me, impatient to ease the painful ache of his arousal.

* * *

><p>We lay there by the fire breathless, tangled in a make shift blanket that had somehow gotten there. For all I knew, it probably flew here because that was the state my mind was right now.<p>

Regaining my composure realization dawned on me. Me and Damon had almost died (again) and I had finally accepted my feelings for Damon, and I was ashamed that I didn't feel.. well, ashamed.

But why should I? I mean I love him, he obviously loves me, and Stefan... my heart broke whenever I thought about him, but he chose his path even though he fought, and even though he did this for me and for Damon, but somewhere along the way our love.. turned platonic, I mean yes he's the first guy I fell in love with but he's also that guy (not the rebound guy, hell no) but that guy who was with me, who supported me at a time when my world had crashed.

Looking next to the man, lying there beside me I couldn't help but smile at his peaceful expression, he smiled back as I stared intently.

"No need to be so intense 'lena, this hot face will still be here in the morning." He said with his signature smirk, I rolled my eyes, trying to stifle a yawn, blinking a couple of times I started seeing a bit of black, maybe I was tired...

"D'mon, cant see... tired... ake, me... bed..." I mumbled before my eyes closed shut.

"Elena? Elena? Wake up..!"

* * *

><p><em>I woke up slowly, hoping to see Damon's face and maybe go in for a long overdue round two.. or four from last night. Instead I woke up to an all too familiar place, the graveyard. Tears blotched my eyes as I became fully aware of how long it had been since I had visited the place I'd once go every other day. Running I ran towards the grave of the two important people of my life.<em>

_I knew the way by heart, straight, right, left and straight to the Gilbert mound. I kept on going, swearing to myself that I was passing the same place over an over again, panic overcame me,_

"_Mom? Dad?" I shouted, scared, where were they.. I knew that this was the cemetery.. but where were they? No, please God don't take them away... _

_Finally after an hour of searching, I only went a few steps away from the cemetery when I turned back and saw their headstones, relief overcame me and I turned around and went towards them, when suddenly, it all went away, just like that before I could do anything I read the headstones, A strangled cry escaped from my lips._

_Where was I? I was sitting, in a room, but wait.. why couldn't I move my hands.. What was happening. Screaming I thrashed around, trying to escape._

"_Scream all you want, you aren't going anywhere till I'm finished love." A menacing voice drawled, and my heart sank. Suddenly I was face to face with Klaus, my eyes widened in horror when I saw the look of pure evil and malice in his eyes. _

"_We don't need these." He said, before ripping open my clothes and discarding them away. _

"_Elena! Elena can you hear me? Wake up, honey!" I heard the voice call at me,_

"_Damon!" I screamed, joy overcoming me, when suddenly Klaus pinned me to the wall, desperately trying to go towards the sound of Damon's voice I punched him hard as I could in the sternum and while Klaus huffed in pain, I ran with all my will towards his voice.._

* * *

><p>I woke up screaming and crying, as I felt arms wrap around me,<p>

"No!" I screamed trying to get away.

"Elena, open your eyes, its me, Elena? Bonnie, do something!" I heard _his _voice scream and I opened my eyes, trying desperately to breath.

Catching my breath, I looked around, Damon and Bonnie were standing there infront of the bed, looking at me with worry etched around their faces. I saw Damon breathe a sigh of relief as I held onto him, tears falling freely from my eyes.

"I'll come back later, call me first thing tomorrow, okay?" Bonnie said and I felt Damon nod.

"Elena, what happened? Please, talk to me?" He said, pleadingly, his hands wrapping around me protectively. When the tears dried out and I felt myself return back to normal, I looked at him and hugged him even tighter, realizing that without him I would not be able to survive. He had be going up till now.

"I... lost consciousness, didn't I?" I said,

"Yeah, you blacked out but why were you scared, Elena? What happened?" He asked lying next to me on the bed,

"After my parents died I used to have these nightmares... I used to... they would tell me that it was.. that it was my fault they died.. but then they stopped and I didn't have them anymore, Damon. But tonight, they came back and maybe it was exhaustion or the roller coaster ride I went through.. I.. don't know but they came back." I said,

"We shouldn't have had sex, I knew it would stress you out..." Damon began,

"No! no, it had nothing to do with it, Damon, you know that. I don't regret what we did, and its not the last time we'll do it. I love you." I said,

"And I love you, Elena." He said, "Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked me, and I sighed. This was going to be hard, but even though I knew that telling would help, I just didn't want to. Damon turned over and clicked the lamp shut, making the room black.

"I know this is extremely difficult, and I'll totally understand if you don't want to say anything, but know that if you want to talk, I'm here for you, okay?" He said and I nodded.

We stayed there, lying quietly on the bed before in a voice that he probably would not have heard if he was a human said,

"I was in Mystic Falls Cemetery and I realized how long it had been since I had visited mom and dad. I knew the way by heart and I went there, but no matter how many times I... I tried.. they weren't there... I thought I had passed a place several times... I panicked and went to sit somewhere when.. out of the corner of my eye I saw their headstones. I ran towards them but no.. matter how.. how fast I ran I couldn't reach them. Then suddenly I was in this room.. it was dark and I was tied up.. when suddenly Klaus came.. I was so scared, Damon... Because I knew what he wanted to do.. and he was about to... when I heard you trying to wake me up... he was there... and the wall... and I struggled and barely went to where I heard you, then I woke up." I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"Ssh, its okay, Elena. You're fine now, first thing tomorrow you will go visit your mother and father. And I promise you, Klaus will never hurt you, Elena. Not if I'm here." He said with finality.

"Will you come with me?" I asked, a hint of hope in my voice.

"To your parents? Yeah.. I mean if you want me there." I said,

"I do, I want them to meet you Damon, my mom would have liked you a lot." I said, smiling.

"And why exactly would your mom like a bad boy?" He said, chuckling.

"Because... well my mom always thought that 'bad boys' are the much more better choice because they bring out the fun in you and are fiercely loyal." I said and I felt him smile against me.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly when I heard the sound of bickering in the other room, frowning I got up and yawned before slowly peeking out of the room. I was surprised to find everyone, Damon, Alaric, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy standing there looking at Damon.<p>

"What's going on here?" I asked, suddenly feeling afraid. I saw Jeremy come towards me, wrapping me in a hug and I almost flinched but the tears in his eyes made me almost cry. Caroline and Bonnie also came in gave me a hug and I was crushed by the three people who I loved.

"Oh my god, Elena. Are you okay?" He asked, looking at my face, concern in his voice. I nodded, shakily.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jer." I said.

"I was so worried, Elena." Caroline said.

"Damon told us about what happened." Alaric said.

"Thats not all you guys talked about is it?" I said, looking at Damon who's face was expressionless.

"No, Elena that is not all. I went inside the Lockwood cave and saw an opening in a stone. Pulling it out I saw the last piece of the puzzle. Turns out Mikael turned one more person into a vampire, who I'm guessing was his lover Kishin. On the stone Kishin, a woman is drawn where Mikael feeds her blood and then theres another drawing in which a wooden stake has been put through Kishin's sternum, causing her to die." Alaric said and the silence in the room grew.

"Oh." Was all I could say, I looked at Damon who was unbelievably quiet, whats wrong with him.

"And then what?" I said, Damon looked at me smirking,

"Thats all folks." He quipped, and I felt a sudden anger rage through me, I felt as if something inside of me had snapped and all of a sudden I felt a piercing need to hurt someone. The intense anger shot through me, and I heard shrieks from Caroline before Bonnie rushed to me and touched my head before backing away, chanting words I couldn't comprehend. The only thing I knew now was, that I was insanely angry.

Suddenly the anger washed away, replaced my a numbness, an eerily calming numbness. Feeling my control slipping back,

"What the hell happened?" I asked,

"Your eyes they turned a shade of yellow for a second." Jeremy said, horrified.

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch." Damon said, his voice low and menacing, his cool facade evaporated.

"_What the hell happened?" I asked,_

"_Your eyes they turned a shade of yellow for a second." Jeremy said, horrified._

"_I am going to kill that son of a bitch." Damon said, his voice low and menacing, his cool facade evaporated._

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with me, Damon?" I said, scared.<p>

"I think when Klaus turned Tyler into a hybrid he may have given him a fair share of your blood. And I think that even though the bond between you and Tyler is one sided, its still strong enough to make you feel what he feels. And it would be stronger, but since our bond, though weak is there it is fighting that one. Long story short, Tyler may form a blood bond with you if you don't have one stronger, to try and contradict it." Damon said and I closed my eyes, wishing that when I'd wake up, for once I wouldn't have to deal with all of this but I knew that that wouldn't work.

"And how do you know this, Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"Katherine, Stefan and I shared a blood bond. So we were attracted to one another, to blood bond really heightened it. I consumed a lot of blood of Katherine, as she did of mine. So now you can say why I thought I loved her for such a long time, before the bond just broke. She didn't want to keep it, and I didn't wanna either, so the chain binding the bonded broke." He replied, his eye leveling with Bonnie.

"You know what, right now, I don't want to deal with this, so I'm just going to go take a nice long walk, okay?" I said and made my way out of the door.

* * *

><p><em>15 minutes later in the Salvatore boarding house.<em>

"_She's still not here." Alaric said, Like I didn't notice, Ric. Truth be told I was confused, things had just gotten great between us and then the universe had to go and fuck things up, didn't it. Now Tyler, damn mutt._

_I knew that as soon as this business with Tyler was sorted we needed a plan to get Klaus, this lead on his sternum may be the one, or if that didn't work maybe we'd get close to rip his heart out, he need his heart. Nodding to myself I let the others know of what I was thinking when suddenly I got a text, looking at my phone it was my damn mobile carrier, My eye caught another text,_

"_Tyler texts me saying that he needs to talk to me about something." I said,_

"_When's he swinging by?" Alaric asked and I checked the time his message was sent, _

"_Half hour ago." I said, oh shit._

* * *

><p>I was walking away from the boarding house and had reached the end of the street, when I felt a sudden rush of happiness, looking around I saw Tyler jog up towards me,<p>

"Hey, Elena." He said, smiling. I smiled back, instantly in a better mood.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, curiously.

"Just, I don't know, thought I'd ask Damon for some blood tips, since Caroline and I are on the outs and Becca.. well, I don't know where she is." Tyler said,

"So its Becca now eh?" I said, teasingly and he laughed.

"No, Rebecca and I are just... more than acquaintances and less than friends, Elena. Why the sudden interest? I swear you have not said more than five words to me and now here we are striking a conversation." He commented leaning closer. I felt hot, like I was on fire and something was pulling me in...

"Uh.." I couldn't say anything.

"What is this, Elena? Why do I suddenly want to be so close to you?" Tyler whispered his body just inches away from mine. My mind was reeling, a part of me wanted to give in... but another part of me didn't. Tyler, leaned in surprisingly fast and before I could react kissed me,..., the sheer shock of what happened stilled me for a second before I put my fist to his chest, struggling to get away.

He groaned as I managed to push him away and the second I did, out of nowhere Damon came and punched Tyler square in the jaw and with a thud he fell to the floor. Fangs bared Damon growled,

"Damon stop!" I said, feeling embarrassed and light headed, what had I done.. almost done? I loved Damon! Damon, and here I was almost kissing Tyler.

"You son of a bitch!" Damon spat, "Come near Elena again, and I will rip your head off. Tyler emitted a low growl,

"Tyler leave, please." I said and after a second he vanished. I turned to Damon, who's face was unreadable. I was at a loss of words,

"Damon..." I began, my voice a mix of guilt and remorse.

"Don't say anything, let the company go." He said his voice hard and decisive. My head hung low as we entered the boarding house. Seeing our moods the gang knew better than to stick around and one by one left, coming close to me Alaric whispered,

"Call me if you need to." He said and I nodded.

Dreading-ly I made my way into the hall, Damon was there standing still as his eyes bore onto the fireplace. I stood there waiting for him to react, to scream, to shout to take his anger out... To do, something.

"Say something." I pleaded, stepping close to Damon, tears threatened to spill as he stared on at the fire.

"I don't feel anything for Tyler, Damon you know that. Its just... when I saw him there, I felt different like my feelings were doubled.. and then I don't know what happened but I swear to god, Damon I..." I began before a sharp stinging pain shout through me as my body collided with concrete.

"How did it feel?" He asked sardonically, his mouth drawn in a sharp line.

Angrily he crushed into me, his eyes inches away from mine before his gaze travelled down to my lips, and again to my eyes,

"I.. stopped the kiss, you know that... why are you doing this to me?" I said, tears falling from my eyes.

"I know its not your fault, and I know that you stopped it, but I also know that if you don't fight, that I'm gonna lose you." Damon said,

"But I love you." I said, my voice breaking.

"Then be my bonded, Elena! I want me to be the guy that makes your heart pound, the one that makes you do things without thinking, I want to be your only." He said,

"Don't you understand, you are all that and more. You are the only guy I ever think about, the guy that makes my heart pound, makes me do things without thinking, the guy I want to be with for the rest of my life. And most of all, you're the only man I love Damon. I. Love. You." I said before claiming his lips with my own.

* * *

><p>The afternoon went by in a frenzy, between our passionate love making and well.. more lovemaking it was dawn by the time we got up,<p>

"What are we going to do, Damon?" I asked, and Damon groaned.

"Elena, you have horrible timing." He said.

"Damon, what happened today really scared me." I said and he turned towards me, curiously.

"Elena, I would not have hurt you, you know that." He said, his face dead serious.

"No! No, I know that, Damon. I meant, what happened with Tyler. What if..." I began but he cut me off,

"It wont happen, I promise you." He said, his voice thick and heavy, he said. I looked at him, uncertainly and sighed. He was gorgeous, _too _good looking, and then my mind wandered. What if I wasn't enough for him. What if.. what if he got bored of me?

"Elena?" he said, snapping me back to reality.

"Hmm?" I asked,

"I would never get bored of you Il mio amore." He said and I blushed, realizing I had voiced my thoughts. He looked at me, his face confused,

"What is this really about, Elena?" Damon asked,

"Nothing." I answered a bit too quickly.

"Elena?" He drawled saying my name in a way that said otherwise.

"I'm just, I'm worried Damon. Yes we may have found a way to kill Klaus but now this blood bond thing with Tyler and then who knows what else. I just want some time to myself where I don't have to worry about blood bonds or evil hybrids..." I began,

"Or vampires?" Damon asked and I nodded instinctively. I saw hurt flash in his eyes and I realized what I had just said,

"I didn't mean you..." I said,

"You did, Elena. But don't worry, Tyler and Klaus aren't here for now and neither am I. You can have your time of solitude." Damon said and quick as flash he picked up his clothes and left.

"Damon wait!" I sad but it was too long. Groaning in frustration I got out of bed and changed. Maybe I did need sometime away from him. My heart immediately blackened at that thought but I put that thought out of my mind and took out my journal from my little bag that I always carried, that was strange. Usually when I wrote the words would just flow. But now I sat there, with a feeling of dread and emptiness.

Mentally cursing I got up and took my car keys, I needed to find Damon. Before I could get into the car, my phone rang. I picked it up, hoping it would be Damon.

"Elena, I am so sorry for what happened today, don't say anything cause that wont happen. I am going out of town to attend Uncle Theodore's funeral and I wont bother you for another few weeks." Tyler said, hearing his voice soothed my nerves. Shaking that feeling with all my might I reminded myself of Damon.

"Yeah, that would be great, take care Ty." I said and clicked the phone shut, breathing heavily, I forced all thoughts of Tyler out of my mind and got into my car already knowing where i'd find Damon. I pulled up ten minutes later to Mystic Grill and got out of the car, making my way inside I stopped in my tracks when I saw Damon laughing of with a woman, nay a very pretty woman.

Shaking of the jealousy, okay fine, ignoring the pang of jealousy I made my way towards Damon and he looked at me surprised.

"Miss me already?" He said, smirking.

"Can we talk?" I asked, seriously and his expression turned somber. He nodded slowly and got up.

"Bye Damon." The woman said, obviously displeased at his departure. Damon didn't say anything as we left the grille.

"You wanted to say?" He said, as soon as we were outside.

"Damon... I got scared today okay. I love you and then out of nowhere I hurt you and then I thought that maybe I needed a few hours alone, but the truth is Damon, I cant live without you, you are my whole world. I couldn't spend two minutes without thinking of you..." I said trying to tell him everything, everything I was feeling. He remained there still and emotionless and I didn't have a single clue to what was going on his mind.

"None of this hot and cold attitude anymore, Elena. Do you want me or someone else?" He asked, his voice vulnerable.

"You've ruined me for anyone but yourself, Damon." I said and he smiled before placing a tender kiss on my forehead.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of the shower running in the washroom, smiling to myself I got up thinking to surprise Damon when he closed the faucet, stepped out and wrapped a tower around himself.<p>

"Morning." I said, not trying to gawk at the droplets of water dropping and covering his body making his skin glisten like.. ah, you get my point.

"Morning, now hurry up and get changed." He said and I frowned, wasn't he the guy who would take this conversation into a less talking more not talking kind of a way.

"Why?" I asked,

"Because we're going to visit your parents. We had a slight delay before but you cant hide me forever." He said before looking into his closet,

"Hmm, which is better a black teeshirt or a... jet black teeshirt?" He asked and I giggled,

"Wow, you either have black, black or more black.. Wait a second, here you, wear this." I said digging out a burgundy colored teeshirt from his closet. He pulled a face,

"Fine but I'm wearing my black leather jacket and combat boots." He said and I rolled my eyes, before I could turn around he caught my hand and brought me close to him before giving me one of his breath stopping kisses.

"You're welcome." He smirked and I slapped him on the shoulder as he mock winced.

* * *

><p>I thought it would have been awkward to take Damon to my parents, I thought he wouldn't take it seriously or we would just go there, pay our respects and leave, but today I learnt another thing about Damon. He may not be the most respectful guy with everyone but.. I just felt so lucky when I saw him, lets back up.<p>

"Here we are." I said as we reached the all too familiar headstones. Damon held my hand as we placed the flowers on the graves of the people I loved.

"Mom and Dad, I'd like you to meet Damon Salvatore, the guy I love. Yes I know he's a bit too old for me, but don't worry he's young at heart." I said and Damon smiled.

"I know an old ex homicidal vampire is not the perfect guy you would have liked for Elena, but I do love her and I'd be damned well more than I already am before I let anyone including myself hurt her. I have heard Elena talk a lot about you Grayson and I know that you wanted to protect your daughter, and I will do that, I can assure you." Damon said and I saw tears gather in my eyes. He was so sincere and intense with what he said.

"I know you'd do just that son." A voice came from behind and I gasped as I turned around.

"Mom? Dad?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Thanks for all the favorites and to my two reviewers, love ya guys! So this is a big explanation and the story planner kinda chapter and then we just have some fluff. The next part will take some time but this story is here for the long run. Please, please, please feed the review hippo! LOL.**

**Disc- I do not own TVD.**

I gasped in shock when I saw my mother and father stand right infront of me, they were here but how?  
>"How are you here?" I asked and saw that Damon had come infront of me, protecting me. My mom smiled at that gesture, she looked the same, same pretty brown eyes and lovely face. She was wearing a green sweater and my dad, well he looked a bit more older but he was still same old.. dad.<p>

"Honey we don't have time to waste. Sit so we can tell you what happened." Miranda said.

I saw Damon wince,

"What are you? You smell like a mix of human and something, something else.. something sweet." He said and I looked at him worried, were my mom and dad okay?

My mind still boggled I looked at Damon who kept a firm hold of my shoulder before whispering in my ear, "Trust me, don't touch them until I tell you." I wanted to protest, to scream and tell him that they were my parents for gods sake but the look in his eyes made me calm down and nod.

We followed them to the benches and sat down. They looked at me and sighed before saying,

"We never died, Elena. Someone tried to kill us. The thing is, vampires, werewolves, witches, hybrids and originals. These are the creatures you know, but in truth there are much much more, there are demons, fairies, original werewolves etc. We are half fairies  
>. And once our true nature came in the universe banned us, saying that the other side needed us. But since Mikael and the dagger are gone, we were sent here to help you defeat Klaus." Dad said.<p>

"So you're dead?" I asked my voice cracking, my mom nodded sadly and my dad gave me a rueful smile.  
>"How are you going to help us?" Damon asked.<p>

"You Damon are not the son of Giuseppe Salvatore. You are the adopted son of Giuseppe but your real father, was a king, one of a kind. You are the son of Ariandres Nikolai. A greek god, they would call him, a god in the truest sense, tall, powerful, handsome, courageous and every other quality imaginable and also in turn a womanizer, so naturally when he met your beautiful mother he lusted after her, and spent months trying to woo her and thats where you came from.. don't interrupt. However Isabella fell in love with Ariandres and even though he loves her too he knew that she would be executed along with you if he'd have a child out of wedlock.  
>So she was married to Giuseppe, a rich business man. Now they say that Ariandres possessed a magical allure, strength of ten men and a thirst for power, he was a full blooded fairy." Dad said and Damon coughed,<p>

"You have got to be kidding me?" He said, I stood there knowing whether to laugh or cry but I just stood there gaping like an idiot.  
>"Yes, a fairy. For a full blooded fairy to mature it takes about twenty five years after which his aging stops and his powers come in, for you unfortunately Katherine turned you into a vampire three years before you could embrace your one true nature but the vampirism controlled it. Since we are half blood fairies and John was also a half blood, therefore Elena automatically became a one fourth fairy. Now, to make both of your fairy nature come out you will need to form a blood bond and mind you this blood bond will be so strong that anyone who would try to interfere with it or force their blood on you will get trapped." Dad said and I heard Damon sigh,<p>

"I think I know where you are going with this." He said and Dad smiled,

"Where are we going with this?" Mom challenged and I smiled.

"You want me and Elena to form a blood bond. Then you will want Elena to want Klaus to interfere with it so he can come under Elena's trap and when he's all weak then we strike." Damon said, his voice heavy with worry.

"You make it sound simple.." Mom stated.

"I just stated one of my biggest fears, its the farthest from simple." He said.

"It will be hard, but as a fairy both of you will be very alluring and your bond will simply be unbreakable. The Klaus part will have to be done by deception and cunningness, my little girl will need your help in that. Once Klaus falls in love with Elena, then you both will use a normal stake tipped in fairy blood, vervain and wolfsbane and drive it through his sternum and after he falls down will have to... take his heart out and decapitate him and only then will he truly die." Dad said and I grimaced.

"Explain our bond and what happens next?" I asked,

"Your bond is like being aware of your bonded, you can always tune in and check with him and if he's hurt you'll know. There is one upside, when you become fairy your aging will permanently freeze till the point you procreate once." Mom said and I looked at her shocked, turning to Damon I saw the same look of surprise in his eyes. My head spun as I heard them tell me that there was a chance to have children, with Damon!

"Uh.. will.. will the child be vampire?" Damon asked, his expression like he was just in a bomb blast.

"It wont be a vampire because your fairy blood will take over your vampire nature even though you will have vampiric tendencies. The child will either be human or part fairy like Elena but will be able to have normal kids and all." Dad said,

"When do we get started?" I asked,

"As soon as possible and just share this information with your group minus Tyler. His loyalty lies in all the wrong places. It was nice meeting you Damon, we had hoped you two would get together from the beginning. And it was great to see you again, little girl." Dad said,

"We're so proud of you darling. Tell Jeremy we love him and that we will see him soon." Mom said as I rushed and gave them a hug,

"I love you mom and dad." I said, trying not to cry. I looked up and in the next instant they were gone.

I saw Damon come towards me and wrap his arms around me as I stood there, in the arms of the man I loved trying desperately not to think about all that had happened, I succeeded for a few seconds as I inhaled the scent of his cologne mixed with Damon's own scent and my mind reeled, he was a full blooded fairy and not the sparkly one with magic.

"Do you want to talk?" I asked realizing that Damon had just learnt that he was not the son of Giuseppe and no matter how much he hated him he still spent all his life believing that he was his father.

"Your parents never mentioned if he is still dead." He said, his voice a million miles away and I forced my self to recall.

You are the son of Ariandres Nikolai. A greek god, they would call him, a god in the truest sense, tall, powerful, handsome, courageous and every other quality imaginable and also in turn a womanizer, However Isabella fell in love with Ariandres and even though he loves her too he knew that she would be executed along with you if he'd have a child out of wedlock.

I frowned as I realized that dad didn't say any thing about Ariandres in a past tense, they avoided it all together.

"Is it even possible?" I asked and Damon shrugged, casually, his face was expressionless and I knew he was trying to lock it all away, I could see it from the way his shoulders were squared and his lips were pursed together in a thin, straight line.

"Damon, its okay to feel. Let it out, don't turn the switch off." I said, calmly failing to make my voice calm and making it shake instead.

"Damnit, Elena can you just stop! I don't want to talk about this." He said his voice angrier than I had ever heard it, I knew then that I should let it go at least till he was a little calmer and had mentally processed it but at the same time if he shut off his emotions right now so then he would not face this, knowing the only way to make him feel, grabbing the sides of his face I brought his face down to mine and kissed him with as much passion and love and immediately got the reaction I wanted. His tongue thrust into my mouth and when his tongue touched mine a soft moan escaped my lips. We finally parted when breathing became and issue.

"You want to go back home?" I asked and he shook his head no,

"As tempting as that sounds I believe I owe you a mega date." He said, smirking.

"A mega date?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Yup. Usually courting goes like, date, kiss, date, make out, date and sex. Our courtship had been kiss, kiss, make out, and then se..." He began doing his eye thing and I interrupted.

"I get it, Damon." I say sweetly and he chuckles.

"Well than, shall we?" He said and I laughed.

"We shall." I reply.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going, Damon?" I asked as we were driving to somewhere.<p>

"Well, since it is too early for me to cook you dinner, we are taking a drive out to Mystic Falls." Damon said and I smiled trying not to show my sadness over what had happened at the Falls last time I had gone there. I remembered that it was with Stefan and the day had been a blob of emotions.  
>"Whatcha thinking?" Damon asked and I shook my head,<p>

"Nothing." I replied hastily and Damon frowned.

"Isn't this a bit early to start hiding the truth in our relationship I mean this is the first date." He said and then sighed knowingly,

"Did you go there with Stefan?" He asked and I nodded.

"If you're worried about our date paling in comparison you've got another thing coming." He said,

"This is not a competition, Damon!" I said, my voice angry.

"Have a sense of humor woman, jeez." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I have a sense of humor, just not Damon humor." I said and he looked at me with a feigned hurt expression.

* * *

><p>We reached the bottom of the falls and it was gorgeous. I smiled at Damon as he came towards me and gave me a hug and I leaned back.<p>

"Don't close your eyes, okay?" He asked, whispering in my ear. I nodded and slowly I felt my feet leaving the ground. I gasped in surprise as I saw the water below me and in an instant we were standing elevated on the top of the waterfall, seeing the water from such a great height was beautiful, the sound of the water and the scenic view blew my mind away.

"If you look straight ahead you can see the woods opening into the city of Virginia. So why don't you look twelve a clock straight for a few seconds." He said and I nodded, in a few seconds, there was a loud cracking noise and the most beautiful colored firecracker went up in the sky saying the words, I'm sorry, thanks and I love you Elena!

I laughed and smiled and felt flattered all at the same time,

"I had planned this a while back and I thought, hey I'm sorry and thank you is a safe bet cause I'll most probably need it and the I love you is just a fact." He said, sheepishly and I turned and kissed him.  
>"Now I know what the I'm sorry is for." He said and suddenly let go, I looked at him in surprise and let out a half playful half I'm going to kill you scream when my adrenalin (finally) kicked in and I laughed out inspite of me, enjoying the breeze of the wind as my body flew (more like dropped but we'll stick with flew, okay?) and came into contact with the water. I was underwater when Damon arms snaked around me as he leaned in and kissed me, I always wondered if a person could kiss underwater and now I knew it was possible.<p>

Gasping for air we came back up before I dunked Damon down and he pouted,

"What was that for?" He asked,

"I'm sorry, thank you and I love you too Damon." I said and laughed as he splashed water all over me.

We stayed in the water for a good hour, playfully playing and shoving each other and I felt at ease, more than I ever had. It was nice to finally lose my inhibitions and let lose. When it started to get dark I turned to Damon,

"I'm a little cold, don't you think we should head up back?" I said and he nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 in a while, R&amp;R. (do review guys) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- I got no reviews or favorites for the last chappie :( please do review guys, literally anything is great. Thanks!  
><strong>

**Disc- I do not own TVD.**

We went back to the boarding house and Damon immediately shooed me into the living room saying he needed an hour and a half to make dinner, I scowled and told him that there was no need for something fancy and he gave me a look that said, 'ahan, now leave' look and I sighed and went into the Damon's room because it was the one room with a really big flat screen television. Finding a note on said television I picked it up,

A bit of normalcy that you wanted before -D

Looking at the box of the movie of gone with the wind I smiled and popped in the movie.

One and a half hour later I was smiling and sad and hopeful all at the same time because of the ending (come on, I'm not gonna spoil).

Making my way downstairs I let out an audible gasp when I saw what Damon had done in the kitchen, he had made a make shift dining room with candles and roses and the most amazing aroma of food was spread in the kitchen instantly making my mouth water.

"How amazing am I?" Damon said standing next to me and I smiled. Except the fact that he had an ego the size of Texas, he was really an amazing boyfriend. I mean this date was by far the best date of my life and it was so incredibly sweet of him to go through so much hassle.

"Very." I said and leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He dodged my kiss and captured my lips and I giggled at his.. 'enthusiasm'.

"Now, shall we eat?" He asked.

"Yep." I replied eagerly and he laughed. He motioned me to sit down before taking off the apron and bringing to plates and setting them on the table.

"Today we have chile con carne served with some ravioli and white wine." Damon said as I looked at the amazing looking food,

"This looks delicious." I said and he smiled,

"So do you babe." He said and I chuckled. I tasted the chili and I had to admit it was delicious, from the flavor and the balance of spices it was by far the best chili ever.

"Do you like to cook, Damon?" I asked.  
>"My mother used to love cooking and before she died I used to help her a lot in the kitchen. We used to make chili a lot and this was her recipe. She was the one who taught me how to hold a knife in the kitchen but after she died she did give me her recipe book but I didn't cook a lot." He said with a distant look in his eyes, he loved him mom and I smiled warmly.<p>

"A couple of years ago I took a few classes here and there and I actually went to culinary school well mostly the chefs came to my house and we.. practiced making sweet sweet food but thats irrelevant." He smirked, returning back to the cocky arrogant man.

"Pig." I said and he laughed.

"What did I say now?" He said, smiling knowingly.

"Sweet sweet food, Damon? Seriously?" I said and he smirked.

"Okay so culinary school didn't stick but hey I can make a mean chili and a couple hundred more mean things." He said.

"You should cook, do you still have your moms recipe book?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'll show you sometime if you want to I mean." He said,

"Really, thats great. Can I have some more wine please?" I said and he nodded.

"Elena, I know we're having fun and we will always but I love you okay, don't ever forget that." Damon said and I smiled,

"And I love you too. Look, I know that things have just become great for us, but think of it as this that tonight we enjoy and tomorrow we let the gang know what happened and then when Klaus comes I leave with him and then when he you know..." I began,

"You don't understand, Elena, you do realize that to get Klaus to love you did you ever have the slightest idea that you may have to oh I don't know, sleep with him?" Damon said and my blood ran cold. Oh god! I looked at Damon panic and fear in my eyes and he took hold of my hand,

"Look, I know that you don't want to do this but at least we'll be bonded and then after he's gone think of the life we can have.. marriage, kids hell a golden retriever and yes we may have to struggle hard for it and I know that the time you spend with Klaus may be months but just keep that life of ours in your mind, Elena whenever you're going to be with him, or whenever you'll kiss him because i'm not gonna let you slip off my hands not when I finally have you all to myself. I want to give you my everything Elena, heart, body, mind, soul everything and you may ask why i'm okay with the fact that you have to seduce Klaus its because the only sane thought that keeps me going is our love and the love that I'll give to my children when this is all set and done." He said as tears went down my eyes, melting into his embrace I cried into his shoulder, the reality of what will happen dawning on me.

The meal finished we made our way upstairs desperate for a release just we could give each other. We took our time, made it as slow and gentle as we could. It was passionate, no doubt and once we were done we knew it was time,

"Ready to be my bonded?" Damon asked looking intently into my eyes, the steel look he had in his eyes so frequently gone as I nodded. Bitting down into his wrist, his gaze never leaving mine he slowly brought his hand closer to mine at the same time he leaned into my neck bitting down. I closed my lips around his wrist at the same time he drew blood from my neck, the sharp sting was replaced my his soft lips and we drew blood out of each other, totally in sync as a new powerful feeling surged through me, blowing the wind beneath my sail. But I kept on drinking and only when I felt a euphoric sensation and calm serenity overcome me did I stop.

Looking at Damon I saw him in a completely new light, the way his hair was the sheer beauty and masculinity of his face and body and at that moment our eyes met and we knew, no matter what had to be done, at the end we were each others soul mates. 

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love people!<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- I got no reviews or favorites for the last chappie :( please do review guys, literally anything is great. Thanks!  
><strong>

**Disc- I do not own TVD.**

The next day the gang arrived, and we told them everything. I saw the worry, fear and pity dawn over them. I knew how hard it was for Damon as he kept on squeezing my hand and thinking 'good thoughts' over to me. I smiled in return.

"Um.. Elena?" Caroline said and I looked at her,

"Yeah?" I said.

"I think your dad was right, I'm straight as can be but right now all I'm thinking of is how pretty you look..." Caroline said and Jeremy laughed.

"You do know she's wearing her pajamas, right?" Jeremy said.

"No, Caroline is right." Alaric said, carefully.

"That means that you are now becoming a full fairy." Damon stated, time ticked by as everyone engaged in pointless conversation and I went upstairs to grab a change of clothes and take a shower for a good hour when I came downstairs out of the blue, I blurted.

"I have to contact Klaus." I said and everyone nodded.

"I'm here love." Klaus said and immediately everyone tensed. Damon stood, protectively in front of me. Here's to hoping my acting skills pay off.

"No, Damon. Stop, theres no need for you to stand here, trying to protect me. I love each and every one of you guys, but I.. I cant stand here and watch all of you die. I love you guys too much for that. I need to do this, Klaus if you promise not to hurt anyone of them, or the people I love.. I.. I'll willingly go with you, wherever." I said, tears coming out of my eyes as I realized how much I meant what I said. He looked at me, smirked and came closer.

"None of them come along, I don't know why, but I sort of believe you. Your pathetic love for your family is sickeningly commendable, for someone who'd care. If this is a set up, mind you Gilbert I will torture and kill each and every member of your little gang and make you watch, before torturing you for the rest of your life. Do you understand?" He said, his voice cold and piercing. I nodded slowly.  
>"Elena, don't do this.." Damon said, trying to be Damon.<br>"Please..." Jeremy said, his head in his hands.

"I have to guys.." I said.

"Then lets go right now." He said.

"Right now? But I wanted to say.. good bye. Please, Klaus. I may never see them again." I said, trying to make it look as if this was something that wasn't planned.

"Five minutes, I'm in the car. No need to pack." He said and went outside. As soon as he left I wrapped everyone in a bear hug before giving Damon a kiss, one that on normal circumstances would not be appropriate for company.

"This isn't goodbye guys, its just a see you later. I'll think of you and miss you." I said, pointing out the thinking part to Damon and he nodded.

I went out the front door taking a deep breath as I looked at the boarding house and all my friends, no all my family. I smiled at them and they forced one back, I knew this was hard on Jeremy as he was trying to look away but I knew that he hated this as much as I did, I smiled ruefully remembering when I was nine and had gone to summer camp for a month. When I had come back, I remembered Jer running up to me hugging me saying that he missed me..

"Get in the car, Elena." Klaus said, arrogantly. I gave them one last smile before I got into the car.

"Where are we going?" I said, the second we were pulling at the outskirts of Mystic Falls.

"Somewhere away from here." He said. I grimaced as the hot sun literally burned my face, and I put the sun visor down. Klaus looked at me, his face unreadable and I felt a chill go down my spine. He smirked sensing my fear and I turned away hurriedly.

"I'm surprised you came willingly, Elena. Tell me, was the older Salvatore that bad, that you had to come running to me?" Klaus said, snickering. I felt boiling rage go over me as I looked at him, hate filling my eyes.

"I would never come to a man like you with those intentions, Klaus. You are a vile man, not even half of a man as Damon!" I said and he growled, jerking the car to a stop. I let out a yelp as he stared at me,  
>"You should be thankful I don't want to hurt that pretty little face of yours, otherwise no one would even recognize you as a doppelganger, because thats just what you are, a copy." He said, I felt tears well into my eyes as his words hit a nerve. I turned away, not wanting to show him how his words hurt me.<p>

I let those thoughts slide as I thought about Damon and almost instantaneously a calm sensation took over me and I smiled instantly knowing that it was Damon sending me those happy thoughts...

"Earth to Elena, have you gone completely psycho?" His voice interrupted me and I stifled a groan,

"What?" I asked and he mock sighed.

"I said, are you hungry because your'e constant stomach growls are giving me a headache." He said and I nodded. He pulled up the car to a diner and got out. I opened my car door to find him literally inches away from me,

"Try anything stupid and the blood of all the people inside will be in your hands sweetheart." He said, his voice dangerously low. I nodded, following him inside.

After lunch I walked outside with him when suddenly I felt the air knock out of me, my body colliding with something hard as I felt a shooting pain in my back.

"What game are you playing at?" He snarled and I looked at him confused.

"I have done nothing but comply to whatever you're saying, Klaus. What else do you want?" I said exasperated.

"Aren't you supposed to fight?" He smirked.

"Mikael was our only hope, Klaus. We cant kill you, the best thing I can do is try and save the people I love from you and if that means willingly going with you then so be it. I just want my friends and family safe, nothing more." I said, through gritted teeth.

"You're pathet.." He began before I brought down my hand to slap him, he caught it just in time and squeezed it hard twisting it as I fell down on my knees, the pain unbearable. Still twisting it at an abnormal angle I let out a scream, the pain in my hand so sharp and so piercing, it made my heart clench. I let out a choked sob when he finally let go.

"At least you have the Petrova pride. Lets go." He said, amused. He offered me his hand to get up but using my other good hand I supported myself getting up, grunting in pain as my injured hand hit the back wall.

"Not so fast young man, whats going on here?" A policeman, came from the opposite direction, he had just come so he probably had not seen Klaus hurting me, but looking at my face was probably sign enough that we weren't some happy couple here. The policeman was in his mid forties and was a chubby little fellow, in his hands was a shopper of pacifiers and baby shampoo which he put down. I looked at Klaus and saw the predatory look in his eyes, panicking I looked at the police man and said,

"Sir.. He's a good man. I was using the back alley to get to my car, over there when out of no where a man, tall and white with brown here just attacked me. This guy, heard me and saved me!" I said, hoping my acting classes would pay off. The officer looked skeptical but seeing our faces nodded.

"He went that way officer." Klaus said and the officer nodded.

"Officer Jones, we have an attacker out here by district 9. Send a policeman here to question the crime victims." He said into his walkie talkie.

"Stay here, I'm going finding that SOB." He said, as soon as he was out of sight, we went back to the car. I got in quietly as Klaus started the car and started driving.

"You saved that mans life." He stated, nonchalantly.

"I didn't want his blood to be on my hands." I replied, keeping my voice emotionless.

"Here, take this." He said, handing me an ice pack for my wrist. I took it from him and applied it to my wrist, grimacing in pain.  
>-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love people!<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disc- I own nothing**

* * *

><p>I fell asleep as the car drove on, after asking Klaus a few times and receiving vague answers, I finally gave up and slept. Thinking of Damon and my friends I slept surprisingly peacefully. When I woke up, night had fallen. I yawned and sat straight up. Looking around I saw that we were on a road and there was a meadow on both sides, meaning we were near river.. or I guess? I berated myself for not paying more attention on my geography classes.<p>

"Good you're awake. You were sleeping like a rock love, so I took the liberty of putting on a ring on your finger. You cant take it off, because a witch spelled it." Klaus said,

"Why do I have to wear it?" I asked,

"So no one can track you." Klaus said.

"Great. How long before we get to.. wear are we going?" I asked and Klaus chuckled.

"Lets talk about you, my dear Elena. Tell me something, how do you feel about dear Stefan running away with Katerina? How does that betrayal feel?" He asked. Wait.. was there a chance that he didn't know about me and Damon? This could so work in my advantage..

"I don't want to talk about it." I said harshly.

"Why not?" He asked,

"You wont understand, Klaus." I said.

"Try me, dear." He said and I sighed, looking out of the window. I saw him staring at me, obviously expecting me to continue but, with that I saw something else in his reflection, something that gave me chills, I saw the look of hunger in his eyes, and it wasn't for my blood.

"I spent months looking for him, hoping for him, loving him. And even though you compelled him, I still hoped that he would get better, that he would remember me, remember us. And then after you set him free, he chose her! How do you expect me to feel Klaus?" I said, angrily. Part of what I said was true, but I thanked the Lord I had Damon, and if this would not have happened, I probably wouldn't have ended up with Damon. So in a way, Stefan running with Katherine opened my eyes and for that I thank him.

"Elena!" Klaus said, irritably. I looked at him, to see that the car had stopped and we were passing by some town.

"What?" I said,

"I said, we need to get dinner, then we'll refuel the car, only a few hours left." He said turning off the radio that I hadn't even realized was on. When he talked about dinner, I scowled, didn't he have to feed? Keeping those thoughts to myself, we got out of the car and went to an italian pizzeria. Klaus got a table for both of us and we sat down. The waiter handed us the menu.

"We will have a regular vegetarian cheese pizza please." Klaus said, not even bothering to ask my opinion.

"One reg cheese veggie pizza. What about drinks?" The teenage waiter asked,

"A beer for me and what about you?" Klaus said,

"I'll have a beer as well." I said, and Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you a little young for alcohol, miss?" The teenager asked, I scowled remembering that I hadn't brought my I.D.

"I'm eighteen." I said, lamely. The waiter looked at me with a, 'thats the lamest excuse ever' look.

"Pr.." He said, before Klaus interrupted.

"She said she's eighteen." Klaus said, compelling the waiter and he nodded, hurrying off. Klaus turned towards me, looking at me directly.

"How old are you?" Klaus asked, seriously.

"I turned eighteen a few months ago." I said and he nodded. "Wait why did you order a vegetarian pizza?" I asked, curiously. He smiled,

"Because, I haven't fed in a day and eating meat only enhances the craving. But of course, if you're offering I can gladly order meat." Klaus smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Where are we going?" I asked ignoring his obnoxious comments,

"Tell me something. You are so calm and confident. While knowing that now, you're with me and none of the Salvatore boys can save you, nor can your witch or anyone. You are totally helpless. Yet you're not afraid me." Klaus said,

"Whats the worse you can do? Kill me twice?" I quipped dryly and he chuckled.

"Thats not the worse I can do, love." Klaus said, dangerously and I shivered as a response, my blood turning cold as the magnitude of his words sunk in.

"You're a sick man, Klaus." I said and he laughed.

After that we sat quietly for a while and my thoughts drifted to Damon, I thought that maybe I could try talking to him through thoughts but then realized that I needed a safe place. I immediately thought of the restroom and was about to get up when I thought better,

"I need to use the restroom." I said and Klaus looked at me skeptically. I sighed when he scrutinized me as if I would run away.

"Look, the restrooms there, straight ahead of you, I'll just go, spend a few minutes max and come back. Besides I'm dead hungry, I'll probably try later when I'm full or something." I said, annoyed.

"Fine."

Making my way inside, I went in to find it empty. Excellent. Still I went inside a stall locking it.

Okay, show time. Mentally I sent Damon a feeling of concern and immediately I got one tossed back of happiness and worry. I smiled, sending him love. He reciprocated.

Elena?

Damon? Is that you? How'd you do that?  
>Just concentrate your thoughts hard.. enough and we can send them. How are you?<br>I'm.. I'm fine. I don't know where we are and Klaus had magically made sure that no witch can find me.

Fuck. Well as soon as you know, you tell me, we'll be there or close to there. I love you.

I love you too, look I have to go. I'll think of you when I can. Take care of yourself and Jer too. I miss you, so much Damon.

I miss you too, god I miss you and yeah I will. Bye, Elena.

Bye D.

"Wake up, sweet heart we're here.." Klaus said, roughly waking me up. I woke up with a jolt. Looking around, I sighed, Klaus was here. It had been one whole day away from Damon, but somehow to me it felt like an eternity. I looked around seeing the a large golden orb turn first from light to dark yellow and take its usual place between the sky. After watching the sun rise I looked around and saw that we were literally in the middle of nowhere, there were large bushes and forests all around us. I looked to my right and saw a breath taking-ly beautiful house, it was white and modern with a tastefully decorated exterior.

Suddenly he grabbed my arm and pushed me to move, stunned and surprised I hastily moved, trying to keep pace with him.

"What the hell, Klaus? What is your problem!" I said, angrily when we went inside. Maneuvering myself out of his grip, I took a few steps backwards.

"Careful, Elena. Get on my nerves and I'll hurt you." He said, snaking his way around me.

"I may be here with you Klaus, but you cant boss me around." I said,

"Oh, I can Elena. And if I cant I can just... oh I don't know, compel you to do it. But for now, give me what I want and I wont hurt you." Klaus said.

"And what do you want Klaus?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"You'll know when I want you to know." He smirked, his voice dangerously quiet as he whispered these words into my ear. I shivered, unable to help myself. Tears welled in my eyes, when Klaus turned around and went the other way. I felt so alone and so miserable, why did I do this?

"You're room is upstairs. Its the one on the left." He said from somewhere in the house. Dragging myself upstairs, I went inside the barely decorated room which had one cupboard, a big bed and a connecting washroom. Clearly no one had bothered to decorate the inside. Getting under the covers, I thought to Damon.

You awake?

Mmhm. How are you?

Miserable without you.

I'm just that awesome. Kidding, I'm miserable without you too, E. God, I feel so alone.

I'm sorry.

Its okay, angel. Look just try to stay safe. And when you get even the slightest clue as to where you are, you lemme know so we can move closer to you.

Sure, Damon I have to go. I love you bye.

I said good bye to him hastily between tears. I heard footsteps approaching. I held my breath and quickly wiped away the tears not wanting Klaus to see me weak. I heard them stop just outside my door for a few seconds and my heart raced. I heard a sigh and then the footsteps went away and a few second later I heard a door open and close.

Sighing in relief I shut my eyes even though I knew that sleep wouldn't come easily. However, I pushed those thoughts aside and tried to relax, if only for a couple of hours.

When my eyes opened I glanced around the room and saw that it was just ten a.m. Rubbing my eyes I went into the bathroom. It had a huge shower and bathtub but peeling off my clothes I jumped into the water, relishing the warm water as it hit my skin. After an unnecessarily long shower I stepped out and searched for the basic toiletries, but saw that there were none. Drying myself of with a towel I, looked at the clothes from last night and even though I hated that I'd have to wear them I put them on, nonetheless.

With a groan, I pushed open the door and made my way downstairs. Klaus was sitting on the sofa watching t.v so I turned the other way and went into the kitchen. Making my way over to the half filled coffee pot I poured the black liquid into a mug before adding milk, sugar and cream and sat on the dining table. Taking a sip of the warm liquid, I savored the instant warmth and energy (caffeine buzz?). I had alway loved coffee and even though Jeremy had always been against it, saying how caffeine was harmful and whatnot I still had it everyday. Thinking of Jeremy, my mood instantly became glum. I put my head in my hands, a wave of homesickness hit me. God, I missed Mystic Falls.

"Are you ill?" Klaus asked, suddenly,

"What do you care?" I said, bitterly.

"I don't." Klaus said.

"What is your plan anyway, make lots of Hybrids? Rule the word, become hitler, torture people?" I asked, curiously. Klaus smiled,

"Its unfortunate." Klaus stated,

"What is?" I asked,

"You only see me as a monster, don't you?" He said.

"Isn't that what you are?" I asked.

"Most of the time, yes. But thats not all that I am. I'm just alone, Elena." He said, his voice serious. I believed him, the way his eves didn't have that gleam of mischief or terror, he genuinely did feel alone. It almost broke my heart, but then I remembered all the things he did to me and I went back to loathing him.

"I'm sorry." I said, suppressing my hate and my voice came out surprisingly remorseful.

"Why? Haven't I done nothing but hurt you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I believe, that your motifs were genuine but your ways weren't." I said,

"I'm not a nice person, Elena. I don't do good." Klaus said.

"I don't think thats true, Klaus." I said and he looked at me confused.

"What is it about you thats so... enchanting?" He murmured absent minded-ly. Not knowing how to answer, I remained quiet. We sat there, in silence, to the point that it got awkward when Klaus finally spoke,

"The television is in the lounge. I have an extensive collection of movies. Books are also in the upstairs library and I have a couple empty journals lying around, if you want to write an all. I'm going getting myself a bite, literally. The doors and windows are all locked, if you try to break out an alarm will ring and I will hurt you, because I'll know. I'll be back by six. By the way, what sort of food would you like?" He asked,

"Burgers?" I asked and he nodded. "Um Klaus?" I asked and he looked at me,

"What?" He said,

"Can I someday maybe skype with my family? You can be there, but just to see there face and all?" I asked,

"I'll think about it." He said and with that he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please.. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Yes I know, its short. But lately because of the lack of reviews and support I'm debating whether or not I should continue or just scrap it up.**

* * *

><p>Immediately after he went I thought to Damon,<p>

Damon?

Hey angel, how are you?

Fine, you?

I'm.. good. He thought but the way he said it didn't convince me,

Whats wrong?

(He sighed) Its Jeremy Elena.

What happened?

He's acting out. He found a hybrid, possibly one Klaus might have turned out of boredom or to spy on us and he literally beheaded him.

Oh my god. Damon this isn't right, he.. he's just sixteen. He shouldn't have to deal with this.

I know Elena, I know. But what can we do?

There is something, and although it makes me feel so sick but I think its the only way.

Compulsion?

Yeah. I mean, our lives are in danger, why involve him.

I'll do it. First thing tomorrow morning. What were you doing? Did you make any 'progress' with the vamp mutt?  
>I think he's starting to open up a bit.<p>

Really? How?  
>Well, he told me about how everything he's doing is because he doesn't want to be alone and he even agreed that somewhere in the future he'll think about letting me talk with you guys.<p>

What is it about you that makes everyone want to be so much better?

Maybe I'm just that awesome. (I smirked)

But you're mine, Elena. Remember that.

As you are mine, D. Hey he isn't here so I am gonna look around the house a bit. Okay?

Yeah, think to you later.

I mentally disconnected myself with Damon before getting up. The long conversation with him had made me a bit tired so I decided on watching a bit of tele before snooping around. So I went into the lounge and switched on the television. I flicked through the channels trying to find something good and finally settled on watching a new episode of Top Chef. Forty five minutes later I got up and looked around. Downstairs was the lounge, the dining room, the kitchen and another room. I went in that other room and saw that it was (upon looking) a harmless study with a computer and writing table etc, with a huge painting of a beautiful farm home. Moving closer to the painting I roamed my hands all over the rugged texture when I felt as if it was hollow from the inside. Frowning I went to the side and slightly lifted the heavy painting and saw that wads of money and blood was kept there. I couldn't see much because the painting was really heavy and left it like that.

I decided next to go up. The stairs led to a long corridor and it had four doors, one led to my room, one to Klaus. I took the third door and saw that it was a huge library. I looked over and estimated more than hundreds of books would be there. Gaping I went out and when I tried to open the other door, it was locked. Frowning I realized that something important must be here that it was locked.

Going downstairs, I went to the front door and opened it. I was surprised to find it unlocked. Did Klaus think I wouldn't try and escape? Maybe he was too cocky for his own good. Slowly stepping outside, I relished the cool night air as it hit my face. It was good to be out in the open again, one by one I took a step making my way to the porch. Maybe I could find out where I was and then come back home, so that I could let Damon known my location. Feeling good I jogged all the way to the end of the road when suddenly I let out a scream,

"Bad move, sweetheart." Klaus said, smiling dangerously. I stood there, trying not to flinch and keeping my best brave face as he came closer to me. His face only a few inches from mine, I realized that I was truly scared. Sensing my fear, he smirked.

"Aren't you supposed to be begging for my forgiveness right now?" He said,

"You wouldn't have respected me if I didn't try." I said and he shrugged.

"You're feisty, I'll give you that. But I'll respect you even more if you kiss me." He said and instinctively, I slapped him. My hand stung more than I hurt him and I scolded myself for being weak.

"You do like hitting me, don't you? Maybe you should try hitting on me next time." He said his voice devoid of emotion.

"I may look like her, Klaus, but don't expect me to be like her." I said, angrily.

"Oh, I know that, Elena. You and Katherine are polar opposites. But you cant deny that you don't want me. I mean, here I am so inappropriately close to you and yet you still haven't moved a step behind. (Leaning into my ear he said) But its okay, I'll wait, because I want you too." He said a cold, calculating smile creeping up his lips. 


	7. Chapter 7

**DISC- I don't own TVD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up only god knows how much of a while later to the sound of a running faucet. Looking both ways I saw that I had somehow (magically? puh-lease) been transported onto the couch. There was a sharp stinging pain in my neck and I felt very weak. Locating the spot where Klaus had so mercilessly sunk his teeth into, I noticed that it had been bandaged. Feeling completely drained I lay back down on the couch and stared at the ceiling, hoping to find the answer to all my problems somewhere in between its white-ness.<p>

"Are you feeling okay?" Klaus asked, sitting on the seat opposite to the couch. Ignoring him, I continued staring at the ceiling hoping he would just go away.

"Giving me the silent treatment eh?" He smirked and I rolled my eyes. "Okay then Elena, how about this, for every question of mine that you ignore, I kill someone?" He said and I looked at him suddenly to see if he was joking or serious. The menacing grin and mischievous glint in his eyes told me otherwise and sighing I said,

"Fine, ask your stupid question." I murmured, immaturely. He smiled and I giggled at the dimple that formed. He quirked an eyebrow,

"Have you gone mad? Laughing at no reason." He stated and I internally laughed at his accent.

"You are a big mean original with an accent and a dimple. A dimple." I said, smiling idiotically.

"Do I?" He said bemused and I nodded. "Hmm, I didn't even notice until now."

"Hey Klaus, where do your hybrids live?" I asked,

"They live a little far away from here. I still cant trust them around your blood..." Klaus started when suddenly the door started banging. Startled I looked at Klaus who cautiously got up, signaling me to do the same. A tad bit scared myself I also got up and he signaled me to stay there. The door kicked open and flew somewhere in the house and I jumped.

The man at the door surprised me,

"Elena what the hell are you doing here?" Stefan said, surprised and angrily. Shocked to see him here and angry at the way he questioned me I huff in annoyance.

"Stefan?" I said shocked to see him standing here. His attention had now turned to a terribly fang bared and angry Klaus.

"What are you doing here, Stefan?" He said, his tone sharp. Stefan's face contorted in anger and he growled,

"What have you done with Katherine?" He asked, his voice cold. Klaus smirked,

"Many things." He replied and Stefan grabbed the doorframe, frustrated he couldn't come inside he banged his hand on the door.

"Tell me Klaus, or you'll highly regret it." Stefan said,

"You're seriously starting to piss me off, Stefan. I suggest you better leave before I come out there and rip your heart out." Klaus said, threateningly.

"I just want to know where Katherine is, Klaus." He demanded.

"She's alive and well." Klaus replied. Stefan looked at me and when I turned towards him, I instantly regretted it. Staring into my eyes I knew what he was trying to do and I cursed myself for not drinking vervain.

"Come here, Elena." Stefan said, his voice calm and smooth and... compelling and even though my heart screamed no my legs complied and inch by inch I made my way towards him.

"Uh uh uh. Not now love, stay where you are until I tell you otherwise." Klaus said speeding over to me, instantly I found myself jammed at one spot, unable to move around. Feeling helpless I groaned my disapproval. Taking a few steps to the door and standing face to face with Stefan, Klaus stared at him intimidatingly,

"Next time you have the audacity to come near me, I will hurt you." Klaus threatened and the next second Stefan was gone. I exhaled in relief that Stefan was gone (at least for now) and there had been no bloodshed. Tension was thick as Klaus stood there pondering about what had been going on,

"Any minute I'd like to move again." I said, exasperated and Klaus smiled.

"I'm not entirely convinced. Maybe if you lose the attitude and fit in a please." He said and I rolled my eyes. Knowing that he meant it,

"Please un-compel me Mr. Devil." I said cheekily and he laughed.

"You can move around." He said, staring deeply into my eyes, feeling myself able to move again I cautiously took a step back only to have his arm hold my back. Swallowing hard I see his eyes still on me as he closed the gap between us by coming forward. Tension rising I know this is the point, this is where he's going to kiss me. This will be the moment. He's already declared that he wants me. My breath hitches as his face is now just a couple of inches away from mine, I see a bead of sweat go down the side of his face. His hand reaches out to the back of my neck just as his face dips down and descends onto my lips, softly at first and then becomes more demanding. His mouth and his very assertive tongue invades my mouth skillfully and I cant help but compare it to Damon. Yes both of them are very skillful and oh so pleasurable but Damon is a bit more... more? Thats the only way I can describe it, I mean Klaus is good. Very good. Do I feel turned on by the way his hands massaged the back of my neck, honestly yes. He is very handsome and feeling that bit of attraction for him scares me a little so I abruptly break of the kiss, blushing ten shades of red I say,

"I am so sorry, this should not have happened. I'm not like this.. I've got to go." I say hastily and go up the stairs not wanting to face the pissed hybrid who just growled frustrated.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISC- I don't own TVD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Under the covers, where he cant see me I lie there in silence, the scene of the kiss playing in my mind. What had happened? I had never let the opposite sex faze me.. until Damon of course but what about Klaus? No doubt he wasn't bad in the looks department and such. So why had I found myself attracted towards him? I knew that I could never, ever truly fall for him but I had to wonder was what we were doing or going to do to him really worth it? Yes my brain screamed but somewhere in the bottom of my heart it said no.<p>

He killed Aunt Jenna.

He killed me.

He killed Stefan's humanity.

He almost killed Jeremy.

He killed Alaric.

He was a killing monster. A bloodthirsty, impulsive, crazy vampire werewolf hybrid who would no doubt kill me in a heartbeat if he would be offered something in return. But then why did I... Why? These questions bothered me beyond imagination. Maybe it was just lust? But one that I didn't want to act on. I loved Damon, that was the thing I was most sure about. But then why? Why did I have to be put through this test?

Because life's a bitch. Damon's thought flooded my mind and I panicked, how much had he heard?

Enough to know that you're confused.

Are you upset? I asked, worried.

No, angel. I get it. He's a looker, I cant blame you.

Its not like I want to feel this way Damon, I love you. Only you. You... you know that right?

Listen, E. Right now isn't a good time. I'll talk with you later.

He thought and quick as he came, he left. Stifling a cry I looked around helplessly. It had been foolish of me to expect him to understand my mistake. But had it been to much to ask for him to just trust the fact that I only loved him. But then, my past record wasn't entirely in my favor now was it?

I love Matt but I was in love with Stefan.

I love Stefan but I was in love with Damon

I am in love with Damon but I feel... pity? guilt? remorse for Klaus?

Maybe thats it, maybe I feel that he isn't the big bad... No! He killed so many people I know, I cant go around trying to change all the bad vampires. He did something that cant be forgiven. He ruined my family and ruined Damon's family as well. He was a monster.

"Stefan, I want in on your little project." Damon sneered at his brother. Walking closer to him, he looked at his brother with a determination and anger Stefan had never before seen in his eyes. Stefan wanted to challenge his brothers sudden interest in his revenge mission with Klaus, but he thought better of it seeing the way Damon had that icy gaze set.

The Salvatore brothers were back on, and Stefan smirked when he realized, it was always about the girl.

"I don't understand your motive, but welcome aboard." Stefan said and the two brothers smiled.

"Elena? Can I have a minute to talk with you?" There was a knock on my door,

"Um.. Yeah sure." I said finally and the door instantly opened and he walked inside, closing it behind him. I gulped, suddenly wishing he hadn't closed that door. Was the room a bit more suffocating now? Was it just me?

"The first doppelgänger, the original doppelgänger was Charlotte Petrova. Long story short we fell in love. Of course she fell in love with Elijah as well. Things got bloody and bad to a point that I killed her. A damn witch of a mother cursed me for killing Charlotte because she was pregnant, and I'm sure it was my child. She made my werewolf side doormat and erased Elijah's memory of ever loving her to strengthen our brotherly bond. What I had with Charlotte was real, Elena. It was the only real relationship I had with... with anybody. Now, a thousand years later I'm here. But when I look at you, I don't see Charlotte and I most definitely don't see Katherine, I see you. And believe me, if I only wanted you for a good lay then whats Katherine good for eh? Elena, I am a monster but I was once, very long ago a human." Klaus said.

"Klaus.." I began.

"We're going back to Mystic Falls." Klaus said, suddenly.

"What? Why?" I asked and he shook his head,

"No, I cant do this not with another doppelgänger. I cant fall for you. We're leaving, Now!" He said angrily.

The impromptu announcement I relayed quickly to Damon,

Cant wait angel. Was all he said and 'went' away. A little bit peeved at his behavior, I saw that Klaus was driving way fast. Tightening my seatbelt, I turned towards him,

"Klaus what is going on?" I said,

"Just keep quiet, Elena." He said, strictly and his voice told me it would be best if I complied. -  
>We reached the boarding house many hours later, we hadn't stopped and I was hungry to say the least. Stopping the car just before the garden he turned towards me,<p>

"You may leave." He said and smiled.

"Wait.. are you okay? Where will you go?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"Sweetheart, I ain't going anywhere." He said and a shiver ran down my spine as I hurried out of the car. Shrugging of what he said, I couldn't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach as I made my way towards the boarding house. Stopping just before the big door, I knock.

"Damon!"  
>-<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**DISC- I don't own TVD. Thank you to the four lovely reviewers, and guys reviewing really gave me that kick. I swear to you whenever I see that someone has reviewed I get up and write. So please do review so I can give faster updates!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I call out his name loudly when after a few seconds no one answers. Hmm thats weird. My phone buzzes and I check to see that its Caroline,<p>

_Elena whenever you get time we have to talk- C_

_Apparently I have time, can you pick me up I'm by the boarding house- E _I quickly text back. Quick as a flash next thing I know, Caroline is infront of me and pulls me in for a hug.

"Elena, hi!" She says and I smile at her.

"Hey, Caroline. How have you been?" She asks.

"I've been.. okay but first before you tell me what happened between you and Klaus I need to tell you something very important." She said, pausing to hear my reaction. I nod and gesture her to go on.

"Yesterday when I came back home, Tyler was sitting there. With my dad." She says and I interrupt,

"What? Mr. Forbes is here?" I ask and she nods,

"Yeah, he's here and apparently he's helping Tyler break free from his sire bond to Klaus." Caroline said and I smiled,

"Wow, thats so huge of Tyler to do something like that for you." I say and she 'hmm'.

"I know right. Now you tell me what went on with you and Klaus?" She asks and I sigh. Here goes.

"... and now after all of that I think Damon is seriously upset." I say and Caroline looks at me precariously. Does she.. does she know something?

"What is it Care?" I ask and she shakes her head,

"Its nothing." She says. Caroline had always been a very bad liar.

"Caroline." I say and she caves.

"Okay look. One, how sympathetic you're putting out Klaus to be is a bit weird even for me and you can imagine how awkward and upsetting that can be to Damon." Caroline says and even though at that moment I do get a little upset I realize that she is right and I do need to clear the air up with Damon.

"I know, Care. I just.. tell me what do I do? I mean he's not even here and he knew that I was coming so obviously he's pissed. And I have no clue as to what I say to him." I confide nervously and Caroline nods.

"Okay, first off he's not at the grille because thats where Bonnie and me were. And Bonnie wanted me to tell you that she needs to talk about something very important with you tomorrow. So if he's not at the grille or here then maybe he's back at your place. So I'll drop you off there and then you can just start by telling him how much you love him and how he's your everything blah blah blah and then you have to talk to him about the K situation. Okay?" She says and I hang onto her every word, nodding at how right she is.

"Okay. Lets go."  
>-<p>

We reach my place in a few seconds and Caroline said she needed to go. Immediately I nodded, knowing she still felt a little awkward because of the whole, Caroline and Damon drama. Gosh, that had happened such a long time ago, hadn't it? Shaking my head I went inside, the door was already open. Hmm?

Looking inside I saw Alaric with a cute looking girl.. no woman and they were. Oh my God, they were kissing.

"Oh my." The girl said when she noticed me standing there,

"Oh shit." Alaric said,

"I should go." The woman said, awkwardly as she went away.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that, this is not my place, this is yours and this was Jenna's and.." Alaric started and I stopped him,

"Ric, stop. This became your place the minute you slept on that couch. You were there for us, for me and Jeremy when we needed you and you mean more to us then you know. And Jenna.. she would've wanted you to move on. We all do. So you don't have to apologize, okay. By the way who is she?" I said and he gave me a smile,

"Thank you. She is Meredith Fell a doctor who cures her patients by vampire blood. Her ex was found murdered by a stake through his chest. He was the medical examiner who'd call those animal attacks and according to him and Damon, this girl is off the rails." Alaric said and I raised my eyebrow, who was I to judge?

"Good luck." I said and he chuckled,

"Yeah." He said before getting up to leave.  
>-<p>

Making my way upstairs, I hope that Damon is there. I mean yes what he 'heard' in on would have been awkward and tables turned I would've literally wanted to kill the woman... oh shit.

Running, yes running up the stairs I went into my room,

"Dammit!" Damon was not here.

_Damon where are you? Meet me ASAP- E_ I texted him quickly. Where was he? Slapping myself in the face I checked in with him.

Damon where are you? Was all I said but I'm guessing my thoughts would've been a bit jumbled. Shrugging that thought off, I waited and a second later a breeze went by me.

"You're fine?" He asked confused,

"Would you rather I not be?" I asked equally bemused at his question.

"When you thought out to me, I could get the words hurt and Klaus and well here I am." He said.

"You're thinking about hurting Klaus. I knew it." I say and he looks at me shocked,

"What is he your boyfriend now?" Damon said, clearly hurt.

"Damon, I didn't mean it like that. Klaus can hurt you." I said, trying to reason with him, But seeing his whole body turn rigid and his eyes become steel-y I realize he's starting to put up his walls.

"Damon listen to me, I love you. Only you okay." I said and he sped up to me,

"_Why did I have to be put through this test? _Who says that when you're in love, Elena? What I don't understand is..." He began before I interrupt,

"Test! I said test, do you know how hard it it, being away from the people I love. From everyone, from you. The man I love and then having to go with Klaus of all people and having to make him fall for me. For being constantly at a threat of an unstable vampire attacking me, hurting me and then having to be that someone because for a man like him whats on the outside counts. Thats what a test I had to go through everyday, Damon. And yes I may have felt a twinge of lust for that guy, but that was in an emotional time, Damon. I know what he did but he's a monster." I said,

"So was I, Elena. So am I, a monster. What makes us both different?" Damon said,

"You are so much more than just a monster, you were a monster and that part of you I don't ignore. Its a part of you, but it doesn't define you. You have never hurt me and thats something not he can say." I said, truthfully.

"I killed Jeremy." He said,

"In.. in your own way you did it to make end his pain. And now, I accept that." I said meaning a hundred percent what I said. Yes his methods weren't right but at the end of the day he wanted to help Jer, whatever way possible.

"Why? Why do you give me these free passes?" Damon asked, bewildered and I smile at him.

"Because I love you." I say simply.

"What about Klaus and Stefan? Because it would destroy me to see you.. reject me, Elena." Damon said.

"Listen to me, I don't chose Klaus or Stefan or even Tom Cruise, and thats saying something.." I say and he laughs, knowing how much of a Tom Cruise fan I am. "But at the end of the day, you are the guy I love and someone I'd like to love forever." I say. He smiles, genuinely. No sarcastic or cocky smirk, but a genuine smile before reaching down and kissing me.

"Me too Elena."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- My story follows the shows plot line a bit because I really see the our coffins story being included here in and I have a pretty rad idea of who is in the fourth coffin. So I hope you guys will like the direction I want to go in and hopefully you will continue reading this fic and guys the lovely reviews really mean a lot to me and that you take the time to review. So yeah, enough of my rambling and thank you. :) Yes I know very very short, but this is just a 'filler' chapter so bare with me for the next one. **

**QUESTION- Who do You think is in the fourth coffin?**

**DISC- I own nothing**

* * *

><p>"...No Damon Bonnie wants to meet her mom. You and Stefan are not messing this up." I said, my lips shut to Damon. It had been a weak since I had come back. Turns out Stefan had taken the four coffins of Klaus's family to get revenge. Bonnie and Stefan had already been on this and Damon had joined in too. Naturally it pissed me off to not have known and I felt a bit of apprehensiveness from Stefan's side (apart from his coldness). Shrugging it off I had moved on but then after Caroline's birthday (funeral?) Stefan 'kidnapping' me and almost killing me had me shocked. Who could do that, knowing what had happened there on Wickery bridge. I had thought maybe this was what was meant to be but Damon had thrown an epic fit at that and it took me hours of convincing (though not talking *ahem*) him that I was grateful to be alive. So back to today. Bonnie said that she had a dream in which she was standing by the fourth mystery coffin that she couldn't open and then bam she herself was in the coffin and then her mother saved her.<p>

"Fine." Damon pouted and leaned in to kiss me,

"Ew! Guys keep the PDA to a minimum." Bonnie nagged and I blushed while Damon smirked

. -

"Damon what did you do?" I asked Damon as he swirled around a dagger, smirkingly.

"I let out Elijah."

"Are you completely out of your mind?" I said shocked.

"Yes Elena as a matter of freaking fact I am, a pissed off Elijah on our side. Think about that." He said,

"And what if he takes Klaus's side. Klaus can blackmail him with seeing his family or something." I exclaim and Damon nods,

"Or, he could be angry at Klaus at killing him." Damon said and I shook my head.

"I hope you're right, D. I really do."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- Sorry for the short chapter, I'm just really really busy these days. Hopefully I'll be able to write more over the weekend, I'm still very sad over no TVD tomorrow.**

**HOWEVER, THIS IS A MAJOR CHAPTER IN THE WHOLE SCHEME OF MY STORY!  
><strong>

**DISC- I own nothing**

* * *

><p>"You know what I hate the most?" He said looking at me honestly, worried I ask hastily,<br>"Whats that?"

"Missing your badass moves. I mean you shooting with a gun. So hot." He said smirking and I blushed,

"It was actually... a shot gun." I say proud of my self (yes Jer and I played a few rounds of Modern Warfare)

"A, so much more hot and B, we have so got to play MW3 then." He says and I roll my eyes,

"You know, its a violation of my privacy for you to eavesdrop like that." I say and he shrugs.

"I am so ashamed." He mocked and I rolled my eyes. Pouring himself a drink from the parlor he sat down on the couch next to me. Offering silently the drink I declined and he shrugged.

"I think, we have about one or two Klaus free days." I said and Damon nodded, downing the drink.

"Go on." He said.

"After these two days I can bet he'll somehow convince Elijah that he wants to reunite the family or something." I stated my opinion.

"Who do you think is in the fourth coffin?" Damon thought out loud.

"I think its Charlotte Petrova." I said and he quirked his eyebrow,

"The first doppelgänger?" He asked and I nodded.

"What I don't understand is what she is. Wait, Klaus told me that Charlotte got pregnant and he killed her, so he was cursed. Meaning he was already a vampire then..." I began,

"When did Klaus ever tell you that?" He asked a bit agitated.

"The night before I reached here." I said and he nodded,

"So maybe its like our case, maybe Charlotte too was a fairy." Damon said.

"Wouldn't that make the whole Petrova line part fairy?" I said and Damon shrugged.

"Too many blank spaces, too many damn variables Elena." He said frustrated and why wouldn't he be, things had just gotten so darn messed up.

"Damon I think we need to research about Ariandres Nikolai maybe if we find him, he'll have answers." I said,

"Or, maybe he's dead." Damon said a bit hopefully.

"Do you truly believe that? How can you be so sure, I was so sure that my parents were dead, hell they died before me and a week ago they turn out to be I don't know, immortal or something." I begin my lecture,

"Elena, what do we know about Ariandres? Nothing, zero, nada, zilch. How can we find him?" Damon said, getting up.

"I don't know."

"Well hallelujah. Thats right Elena, you don't know." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry for giving a suggestion, Damon." I said, flaring up. Getting up too, I turned around about to leave.

"Elena, wait. Wait, I'm sorry." He said, coming in front of me. Looking at his face I also saw the worry and sadness there... whoa wait, why would he be sad?

Then it occurred to me, whenever I brought up the topic of his father, Damon would react that way. Did he feel.. abandoned? Lonely?

"Damon, I'm sure if the situation was different your father would try to meet you yes he shouldn't have let go of your mom but we all make mistakes." I said, trying to convince Damon.

"Elena, stop. Just stop seeing the good in people, from what I've heard my father was a womanizing coward and a first rate SOB. Greek god? My ass." Damon said,

"Son, thats no way to talk about your old man, is it?"

An amused voice said from behind us. Damon and I turned around and I gasped in surprise, standing there was an around six feet tall, black curly hair, piercing blue eyes with a deadly smirk. Basically a more shrewd, old and frankly less attractive Damon.

_Thanks for the ego boost babe._ Damon thought out.

"Cat got your tongue, Damon?" The man said, smirkingly and Damon just looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed at the effect he had on Damon. The man turned his attention to me and looked at me approvingly, I looked at him back in disgust.

"Seriously, what are you doing here? Aren't you like a hundred and sixty years late or so?" Damon sneered,

"Now, now, the time and situation was different. If you have any questions which I'm sure you do, so pour me... actually give me the bottle and we'll start with our little bonding session, without your girl friend." He said and I mentally checked in with Damon,

_The hell without you._

Leave it, I'll be in the other room, should I call Stefan or Bonnie?

_No, stay in the other room. Eli's stake is in the kitchen_.

"No problem, you stay here. I'll go." I said and excused myself. Getting out of the room, I dashed towards the counter and grabbed the stake, sticking it in a way that it hid inside thee arm of my jacket. Okay, what next?

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's Dad is here! What did you think, hate him, love him? Want a DPOV next chapter? Please Review, cause they equal love and sugar and nice things in the world ;)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN- Enjoy and please read the AN at the end its crucial.**

* * *

><p>DPOV,<br>Rattled and shocked at seeing the less dashing older version of me, I saw that our features were almost uncanny. Yes upon looking he was old, but he had this sort of cunningness to him that unsettled me. Shrugging that feeling, I grabbed my favorite bottle of hirsch 16 bourbon and poured us both a glass.

"You like bourbon as well." The man said, shaking his head smiling.

"Lets skip the small talk, shall we?" I said and he chuckled.

"Of course, what would you like to know?" He asked.

"Everything." I said.

_"Isabella! Please, here me out. I..." I said, running after the woman I loved._

_"Go away Ari, I implore you. Please." She said, tears running down her beautiful cheeks._

_"I do love you, you know that. My hands are tied, if they find out about us about my child, they will kill you and him." I said, breathlessly._

_"Who would kill us? I'm not a commoner and we love each other." She said, confused. How could I explain to her, what I was, my heart breaking as I looked into her eyes one last time, knowing that I wouldn't ever see her again. I prayed that maybe one day, one day I could see my son._

_"Giuseppe is here, you'll marry him this full moon. Have a safe journey, Isabella."_ -  
>"So who was wanting to kill me?" I asked,<p>

"I believe you know him by the name Niklaus, he only knew that I was a full blooded fairy and if I were to procreate, that my heir would be a full blooded fairy and our race would have a better chance of survival. My brothers and cousins were half bloods and quarter bloods, they were also of the Petrova line, thus in the doppelgängers case. In 1835, after your mother left, I didn't... I wasn't with another woman and you were the only heir I had. I made a mistake, I should have stayed with your mother, with you, but I knew that if Niklaus found out he'd kill you. You right now, bonded to the other full blooded fairy are even more powerful then you can imagine. My time is almost over, in ten years or so I will die. But before I do, I want you and I to kill the man who took away my Isabella from me... Did Isabella ever give you anything, a bracelet maybe." He said.

"Yeah, she did." I said.

"Give that to your bonded, and no one will be able to hurt you. Its spelled and the spell is held together by resistant forces of vampires, werewolves, demons and fairies and hybrids of all sorts. You are a rare vampire fairy hybrid. The doppelgänger..." He said and feeling a bit disrespected I said,

"Elena." I corrected,

"Elena, is a full fairy. WIth this bracelet, no harm can come to her. In the coffin, is Charlotte Petrova. After you have killed Niklaus with the blood of vampire, werewolf and fairy I want you to burn that coffin and end the doppelgänger curse. If you don't burn that coffin, your heir could be subjected to that curse. And son, I am so proud of the man you are now." He said,

"Its ironic, you don't even know me and you say you're proud of me where as the man you set my mother up with, was never proud of me. I always wondered why, guess now I know." I said.

"Damon, I do know you. I've seen you, watch you grow and I've waited till the time was right to tell you what you have to do. I know that I have no right over you, but I want to be a part of your life." He said.

"How about you leave your number and after I kill Klaus we can get together." I said,

"As sarcastic as that sounds, Damon means that. I don't want Klaus to kill the future grand father of my children. Its best if you leave town now, leave your contacts and when he's ready, you can visit." Elena said making her way inside. Looking at her, my worries melted. God, I couldn't wait for this to be over, for the relishing feeling when I would hold Klaus's heart/head in my hand and look down at his lifeless body. With a new determination, I looked at the man who was my biological father. Locking eyes with him, I knew that what he did was hard and if I would be in his place, I would have done the same.

A masochist, like father like son.

"Damon was the name your mother's father and Nikolai was mine's. Thus the reason we agreed on the name Damon Nikolai. I wish, things had been different son. I really do." Ariandres said, downing his drink. Not knowing what to say I kept quiet and saw that Elena was beside me, squeezing my hand reassuringly.  
>"Elena, take care of my son. Goodbye and I hope sincerely hope we meet again." He said before giving me a piece of paper and leaving.<p>

EPOV,

After hearing what Damon had to say, we both sat down, this was way too much to process in one day. Basically Ariandres had given us the green light to kill Klaus. All we needed now was a plan and a good one at that.

"We need a plan thats not perfect, but one that doesn't kill any of us." Damon said loudly to our little gang. Seeing the faces of Bonnie, Alaric and Stefan could not have been more different.

Bonnie- Skeptical

Alaric- Surprised

Stefan- Emotionless

Stefan was the one who scared me the most, what if he in his head of human blood screwed us again? That had put up a heated argument between me and Damon on whether he should no or not but in the end we knew he had to know because we would need all the help we could.

"We're one man down, wheres Jeremy?" Stefan asked finally. I began to answer before Damon interrupted,

"Somewhere far far away." He said and Stefan raised his eyebrow. Chuckling he said,

"You do know compelling him and shipping him off to live a life not for him is the baddest move you can make?" He asked.

"Thats a decision I made and if he is to return to Mystic Falls it will be after Klaus dies." I said sternly.

"He's going to hate you for it, take it from me Elena forcing your brother to live another life doesn't make them love you no matter your intentions." Stefan said with a rueful smile.

"At the end of the day both of our siblings are alive, are they not?" I remarked and Stefan smiled, nodding in agreement.

"I've got an idea." Bonnie said and all heads turned towards her.

"The full moon is in two days so this needs to happen tonight. We call Klaus for a peace deal. Say we'll trade the coffin for Elena and for him to leave Mystic Falls. We meet I give him a decoyed coffin for if things go wrong. We'll have more than one daggers ready. Damon can talk to Klaus, Stefan and I can distract Elijah and...

"I can cause the epic Damon and Elena fight so that Damon can stake Klaus right in the sternum." Katherine said out of nowhere,

"Really, great plan guys." She said and Stefan growled,

"Last I checked, weren't you with Klaus?" He asked.

"Oh Stefan, I was in Greece. Someone had to call Ariandres here." She said and Damon looked at her surprised.

"You knew?" He said, shocked. Katherine shrugged and smiled coyly. Moving closer to Damon, closer than I would have liked she said,

"When will you learn, I know everything!" She laughed.

"I thought you were dead, or with Klaus!" Stefan said, his voice hurt and angry.

"I'm not. Now lets call this hybrid shall we?"

"The coffin for Elena and me leaving Mystic Falls, thats a fair bargain mate." Klaus smiled, we were all there at the ground, well I was at a distance but still. Stefan and Bonnie had Elijah chained and busy. Alaric and Damon were standing with Klaus with the coffin in between and I saw the stake at the back of both of them. Clutching my own stake, my breath hitched when I saw Katherine walk, wearing a simple tank top and jeans she had her hair down and tied up in a pony tail. Beads of sweat were even present and with Stefan's necklace around her neck she looked like the spit and image of me.

"How could you do this Damon?" She said, shouting at Damon. Klaus laughed, enjoying the drama.

"Elena, leave now!" Damon said, angrily.

"After how he hurt me, fed from me and broke my wrist, you just strike a deal with him?" She said and I winced, how could she know,

Damon, Klaus know this is a decoy. Stall.

"Elena, Klaus and I have a deal. He keeps his word, right?" Damon said, stepping closer to Klaus, his face the same as before. Klaus smiled. Taking the stake and putting it behind me I listened in to Klaus's reply.

"Of course." He said, seeing Katherine reach towards Damon all my insides knotted up, holding the bracelet close to me, I prayed. And then I ran.

As soon as I ran, Klaus snarled then laughed and fangs bared sped towards me clutching my neck painfully.

Wait I have a plan. I thought out to Damon. Feeling pain shoot up and my neck hurting I looked at him, tears in my eyes due to the pain.

"Don't.. you... understand?" I said, struggling from the pain, he looked at me confused by what I said, loosening his grip he motioned me to go on.

"Stefan saw.. he saw me kiss you. I told them I had feelings for you... so they wanted to send you away. Don't you see Klaus, what we have is real... I.." I began my explanation and visibly saw the change of Klaus's reaction. It started subtly, his grip on my neck loosened. Then came the softness in his eyes as his shoulders sunk, just a little bit but enough to change his posture from a fighting stance to a... normal one. Looking at me inquisitively I knew this was my chance.

When the moments right Damon. I thought out. Now came the hardest part.

"That day you told me that you might be falling for me and that you're biggest fear was that you didn't want to be alone. You're not alone, I'm here for you because I'm falling for you too." I lied, through my teeth. Putting all my hatred and all my disgust aside and imagining the face of Damon on his head I said, not wanting to waste another moment I put both hands on his face and brought it down. I feared that he might pull away but the look in his eyes said otherwise and pulling his head down...

I jumped back when I saw his face contort in pain and agony and as soon as he howled in pain I snapped back to reality and taking the stake from my back I lunged it straight into his heart. Watching in horror as his body slumped, his face filled with betrayal.

"This is for Jenna you heartless son of a bitch." Alaric said holding a cleaver, turning my head away I heard the sickening sound of his head being swerved right of his body. Almost gagging I closed my eyes and then it all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Yes Klaus is dead. Now, do you guys want me to continue and deal with Elijah, Jeremy and basically all the other and have a fluffy (or not so fluffy) Delena ride, it would mean you guys would have to endure another four or five chapters but only if you review and want me to continue otherwise an epilogue and its the end.<strong>

**SO Q- Epilogue or a few more chapters?**


	13. Chapter 13

A story my father used to tell me went something like this; A king called his most intelligent courtier and asked him to tell him one thing that when he would be happy he would become sad and when he would be sad that he would become happy. The courtier replied by saying that this time will go away.

Klaus is dead. He is no more.

Opening my eyes I was immediately hit with the flashback of what had happened and even though I felt a bit of guilt for what I said to Klaus the relief that I felt was incredible. I looked to my left and was disappointed that Damon wasn't next to me, in his bed. Getting up I made my way to the door.

"Damon?" I called out as I made my way down the stairs.

"In the parlor." He replied and I rolled my eyes, of course. Making my way into the parlor I saw Damon and Stefan standing and drinking.

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked. Taking the half filled glass from him I downed the bitter contents in a second feeling the all too tempting fiery sensation hit my throat all the way down to my stomach. Yep, I think I might need help. Grinning at that thought I looked at the Salvatore brothers,

"Like I'm no longer in prison." I said. Looking at Stefan I saw he was more tense than usual. He wasn't being a prick and he looked distant.. sad?

"Stefan is everything okay?" I asked worried. He looked at Damon and then at me.

"I'm going away Elena." He said sadly,

"What! Why?" I asked shocked. Stefan leaving, when did that happen?

"Me and Katherine are going away, not forever but for some time for me to adjust to my new nature and to you two." Stefan said. Looking at him now, I saw the man I had loved once.

"I'm sorry." I said truthfully.

"Don't be, you make my brother happy and he makes you happy more than me..." Stefan began,

"Stefan, this had nothing to do with you, know that please." I said, Stefan smiled ruefully.

"Goodbye Elena, goodbye brother." Stefan said and the next second he was gone. The only proof was his glass that sat on the table empty. I sighed and poured myself a full glass of bourbon...probably not one of my brightest ideas but I think I deserved it.

"What happened, after I.. passed out?" I asked sitting down and sipping on the drink.

"After you fainted I chopped his body into pieces and put it in a separate coffin. I burnt the fourth coffin, his body, his other siblings body and now all we have left are Rebecca and Elijah both who are dagger-ed and sealed in the tomb with the help of mamma Bennet. All's well in Mystic Falls, hurray." He said sarcastically. Drinking the whole glass, feeling that state of fuzzy happiness I looked at him,

"Shouldn't you be a bit more excited Damon?" I asked,

"Did you mean it?" He asked.

"Mean what?" I said, a bit dazed.

"What you said to Klaus?" He asked.

"You think I meant what I said to him?" I asked, angrily.

"You tell me Elena, you were ready to kiss that bastard." He said,

"So that he would be distracted Damon. In my head I was saying that to you, Damon. How could you imply something like that? I love you, but you have to stop being so fucking insecure about us. We're as real as can be. The only reason I would leave you was if you wanted me to." I said emotionally.

"I would never leave you." He said coming closer to me, capturing my lips as the weeks worth of pent up frustration and newly found relief took over us in a searing hot blaze of passion...

"Morning." Damon said as I yawned, stretching I turned towards him and smiled. Reaching up and kissing him, we both smiled as I pulled the covers up.

"Good morning." I replied happily. Looking at the clock it showed that it was eight. Sinking again in the covers I lay in his arms wanting to sleep again when Damon nudged my shoulder,

"Aren't you supposed to be all chirpy and in an annoying morning person mood?" He asked.

"After a year of sleepless nights, I can finally sleep properly plus my super sexy pillow helps too." I said and he smirked.

"I like this morning Elena." He purred and in the next second he was kissing me making me wide awake...

After a few more enjoyable hours of frolicking in bed I got up before Damon and grabbed my robe. Going downstairs I decided on making breakfast.

Could I get away with making cereal? Laughing at how bad of I cook I was I decided it was worth a shot, how bad could it be?

Standing like an idiot for five minutes I finally decided on making butter milk doughnuts with melted chocolate on top. After kneading the dough and putting it in the refrigerator I toasted some waffles and sighed when they came out a bit (a little more than a bit) burnt. Putting two cups of coffee on the pot I took out the dough and made four perfect shaped doughnuts and fried them.

After that I put together two turkey sandwiches as well. Knowing that he might need it, I went downstairs and got a blood bag out of the stash Damon had put. Yes it still grossed me out a bit, but over the months I had gotten used to people around me you know, drinking blood. Just a bit repulsed I poured it into Damon's black cup which ironically had two fangs on the front and into the microwave. After it was all... prepared, I took the tray upstairs and found Damon sprawled on the bed reading a book. As soon as I came in he looked up from the book,

"Is that homemade breakfast?" He asked teasingly, rolling my eyes I put the tray next to him and he smiled. The best thing about Damon was his smiles, there was no coldness in it, no mischievous twinkle in his eyes, just a genuine honest to god contagious smile. Looking at the tray I saw the look of utter surprise as he saw the mug of blood, the way he looked at me with love and appreciation made me melt then and there. -  
><strong>AN- A bit of an abrupt ending but just cant seem to find my god damn muse these days... <strong>


End file.
